Herbology
by walkingonknives
Summary: Hannah and Neville have always been friends. They always will be. But as they get older, will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is a Neville/ Hannah fanfiction. However it is going to be a little bit weird. One chapter is going to be the encounters between them for one year. Up until the fourth or fifth book when there might be multiple chapters for that year. And in Deathly Hallows the chapters will get more normal, but there won't be a lot of chapters and the events in them will be very far apart. There will be one chapter for the war, and then after the war the chapters will get to be normal like my other fanfiction, which is Luna/ George.**

* * *

Neville walked into the Great hall on his first day at Hogwarts. He kept his head down and tried to keep hidden from the older students. He didn't want to stand out, so he took a place in the back of the line, making sure to walk closely behind the person in front of him to hide his face. He noticed a dainty blonde girl next to him who seemed to have the same objective as he. He felt a glimmer of hope. He might make a friend that day.

He tapped the girl on the shoulder, and held his hand out to her. "Hello, I'm Neville," he stated politely.

She shook his hand gently. "Hi Neville. I'm Hannah. Hannah Abbott," she said with a smile.

He returned the smile, "It's nice to meet you Hannah."

She nodded at him as if to say _you too._ McGonagall then got their attention, and began the sorting. To his dismay, Hannah was the first to be called. The sorting hat took its time with her, but she ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff. He then got a preference of what house he would like to be sorted in. When Neville's name was called, Hannah sat high up in her seat trying to listen to what the hat decided.

_Ah, a Longbottom? Your parents were true Gryffindors, as I sense you are as well. You may be the cowardly lion now, but later you won't be. I know you won't, so it better be-_

_Um, excuse me Mr. Sorting Hat, but do you think you could maybe not put me in Gryffindor? _He thought to the sorting hat.

_Why? For that silly girl you are hoping to join? No. You belong in Gryffindor. You will find true friends there. You have courage that you don't even know about, and you need to embrace that. You are going to be a "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hannah's face dropped. Neville gave her a weak smile, and meekly made his way to the Gryffindor table to join his classmates.

* * *

It was Neville and Hannah's first day of classes, and they were both excited to get started at Hogwarts. Neville made his way to herbology, eager to get started. He walked into the classroom, and was delighted to find out that they had herbology with Hufflepuff. A small smile crept onto his face, as he made his way to the back of the classroom. He turned his head and saw a dainty blonde girl, with her head down walking in his direction.

"Hey Hannah!" he shouted in the nearly empty classroom, smiling.

She smiled back and took a spot next to him, "Hey Neville. How was your first night?" She inquired politely.

* * *

Nearly half of the year was over. The students couldn't believe it. It was the Halloween feast that night, and both Neville and Hannah, who were both socially awkward, were not looking forward to it. They didn't want a day where they would be expected to talk to everyone and sit at the table for the whole meal. Normally they got their food and went to go eat in their common rooms or abandoned classrooms.

They made their way into the Great Hall with their assorted houses, just hoping that they could get through the night. Neville sat down with his dorm mates: Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. He wasn't surprised to not see Hermione there after what Ron had said about her after charms. Hermione had proven herself to be superior and according to Neville, Ron was being a prat.

Hannah sat with one of her dorm mates: Susan Bones, who she had become fairly close with. Susan was inquiring her about her friendship with Neville, thinking that it was something more. They were only eleven, so it was pointless for them to date anyway. Susan was being so squealy and trying to convince Hannah that they were going to get married and everything.

The two were surprisingly having a good time, when a screaming Quirrel running through the Great Hall screaming about trolls interrupted their fun. He then promptly fainted in the middle of the hall. Neville joined the rest of the school, and let out a high-pitched scream. He ran out of the Great Hall along with the rest of the Gryffindors. He saw a small dainty girl curled up in a corner while being nearly trampled by the Ravenclaws. He went to go help her up only to find a scared Hannah who was too petrified to move.

"Hannah?"

No answer. "Hannah? Hannah? Come on Hannah. Please wake up. Answer me! Hannah!" Neville pleaded. She turned her head to look at him, the obvious fear in her eyes. The students had all gone back to their dormitories. He held her hand there until she calmed down. He walked her back to her common room to make sure she would be okay. Then he went to his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Neville was heading back to his Grans. Hannah was going home to visit her family. They ran into each other while getting on the train and decided to get a compartment together for the ride back. They laughed, and told jokes. They talked about how much they loved herbology, and took a few naps. When the candy cart came around, Neville insisted on paying for Hannah's share too. Hannah said she could afford it, but was flattered nonetheless. They devoured their food in competitions, laughing whenever Hannah won, which was most of the time. They arrived at Kings Cross, promised to stay in touch over the break, and made their way to their assorted families.

* * *

It was the first day back from Christmas break. They had a break from lessons for a week while they recovered from break. Neville decided to spend most of his time in the library researching plants, and by the Black Lake looking at herbs. He took a seat by the lake, his tall lanky frame spread out by a tree. He looked into the distance and saw a small blonde girl walking towards him with a smile on her face. He stood up and waved at her.

"Hey Hannah!" he yelled at her

She cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey Neville!" she shouted back.

He was examining a new plant that he had found on the edge of the lake. She walked over to him and began to examine the plant.

"Looks like an underwater plant. Maybe seaweed," she said, examining the texture of it. She took the plant and smelled it. A serious look crossed her face. She licked the edge of the plant, and began to gag and her eyes started watering. Neville patted her back in hope to get her to stop and when she finally did, Neville raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was really spicy," she explained. Neville couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess that's why we don't eat it, huh?"

They just stood there laughing until they fell over, and simply couldn't laugh anymore.

* * *

The rest of the year was spent normally. Hanna was so happy for Neville when he won the 10 winning points for Gryffindor. Even if Hufflepuff came in last place, at least Slytherin hadn't won. They shared a compartment on the train ride home, along with Susan, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They all had a really great time and before they departed, Neville and Hannah promised to write each other. And they did for the entire summer. They each wrote at least once a week, and through that they had come even closer than before.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me if you like it. Tell me what could be better, and tell me if you like the pairing, because I sure do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The letters between Hannah and Neville during the summer after their first year. Hope you guys enjoy! P.S. it took all of my might to not put emoticons or text language in there because I know that isn't how they speak!**

Dear Hannah,

I hope your summer is going well. I miss having someone to talk to about herbology. Whenever I bring up plants around my Gran she complains about me only being good in herbology, and asks where that is going to get me in life. I tell her that I'm only twelve and I have plenty of time to think about that but she just doesn't seem to listen, but enough about me. How has your summer with your family been? Are you traveling this summer? Write back soon.

-Neville

Dear Neville,

It was great to hear from you. I know how you feel; my mum is so incompetent when it comes to plants. Luckily she actually thinks that it's good for me to have a class that I love. We aren't traveling anywhere this summer. I don't know how I feel about that because I do like staying at home but it gets boring sometimes. My mum actually said that they could get me a pet for my second year. I don't want a toad though, no offense. I don't know whether to get an owl or a cat though. Write back.

-Hannah

Dear Hannah,

I think you should get a cat. We have the school owls and cats are good company. I agree with you on the toad thing. I don't fancy having one either, and would prefer an owl, but Trevor is a good boy. He may wake everyone up in the middle of the night with his croaking but he's a good boy. Gran wants me to leave him home this year though because I kept losing him last year. Have you gotten your textbooks yet? Gran went and got me mine. I've already read through the herbology textbook and from the looks of it, this year will be very intriguing. Hope I'm still cool enough to sit next to. Write back.

-Neville

Dear Neville,

I was thinking a cat too. I don't know what to name the thing though. Mother said we could go before school starts when most of the students go to get their school items. I have not gotten my schoolbooks yet, sadly. I hope to be able to retrieve them soon. I would like to read them before the term starts. I tend to be incompetent in my lessons so a head start is always lovely. Hope your Gran is treating you well, but I know watching her knit all day isn't the most exciting thing. You never actually told me why you live with her and not your parents. And we will always be herbology partners. No matter how uncool or cool you are. Well, write back.

-Hannah

Dear Hannah,

I think a cat would suit you quite nicely. You seem like a cat person. I am sorry that you haven't been able to get your schoolbooks yet. I haven't looked into the other ones, but I will hopefully by the end of summer. I am actually heading down to Diagon Alley soon, in a week or so. We are staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Gran and I are. I would like to see you there if it is possible. It would be nice to see you before term starts.

-Neville

Dear Neville,

I have talked to my mum about it and she says that she was planning for us to go to Diagon Alley soon anyways. We will be staying in the Leaky Cauldron as well. My mum is friends with Tom so we like to stay there so she can catch up with him. He's a good guy really. He seems a bit scary and a tad bit creepy, but he is a good guy. I must admit to you that my mum might be a little on edge with me. She has been upset since I was placed in Hufflepuff. She was hoping I would be a Slytherin like them but she doesn't understand that a Hufflepuff is who I am. I don't have the same views as her on muggles. Even if she did have a child with one, I've never met him. I don't know who my dad is. All I know is that he was a muggle, so how can I hate something that I am half of? I don't understand my mum's logic half the time. Sometimes I even think that she hates half of me because I am a half blood. I am just glad that she was never a supporter of You-Know-Who, and never will be. I am glad that I will be seeing you. Hopefully you can take my mind off of my mum's disappointment. Write back.

-Hannah

Dear Hannah,

I am looking forward to seeing you as well. It will be a nice refresher from sitting in this house all summer. I honestly don't know how anyone could be disappointed in you. You are perfect the way you are and I think that you are a great person as a Hufflepuff. Don't change for your mother. I wouldn't ever want you to change, and there are people who love all of you and couldn't ever hate even half of you. I'm glad that you don't hate muggles. Because if you did, you would be in Slytherin, and if you were in Slytherin, I hate to say it, but we wouldn't be friends. Don't be ashamed of yourself because you weren't put in Slytherin because you are perfect as a Hufflepuff. You are perfect no matter what. Don't ever forget it. Write back soon.

-Neville

Dear Neville,

Thank you so much. You truly are the perfect best friend and I couldn't ask for anyone better to cheer me up. I'm leaving tomorrow and I can't wait to see you. Thank you so much for making me smile. You don't have to write back since we will be seeing each other tomorrow. See you soon.

-Hannah

* * *

Their weekend together at Diagon Alley was very fun filled. Neither of their parents shopped with the children, just gave them money and told them what to buy. The weekend was full of laughs and giggles. At one occasion there were some tears thanks to Hannah's mother, but she ran straight to Neville's room and he comforted her until she was calm again. He hugged her and she went back to her room ready to face the world if she needed to. Neville was and always would be a great friend to her.

* * *

Dear Hannah,

I had a lot of fun this weekend. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at Kings Cross!

-Neville


End file.
